In The Still Of The Night
by iluvrda
Summary: Sam, can't sleep without Jack...


Sam lay in bed staring at the clock, the glowing numbers read 12:09 am. She moaned and rolled over, trying to fall back aslep, but she knew she couldn't. All she could think about was Jack. She thought about him all the time, when she was with him and when she wasn't. He consumed all her thoughts, and no matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew in her heart she loved him. The only thing keeping her from telling him her feelings were the damned milatary regulations.

Sam tried to sleep for the next hour, but she couldn't. She was still thinking of Jack. There was no way he knew how much she loved him. If he knew, he'd think she was crazy. She finally couldn't take it anyomre, she had to just see him. So she got out of bed, grabbed her keys and ran to the car.

She made it to Jack's house in record time. Walking up the path to his house, Sam got the key from its hiding place under the rock near his porch. It was pitch black inside and Sam made her way up the stairs in the dark.

Jack's bedroom door was open and Sam looked in. There he was, laying on his back, the moonlight filtering through the window, showering down on him. He looked so handsome, even when he was sleeping. He took Sam's breath away. She looked at him, laying there so contently, she absent-mindly sighed. Jack heard that, not as sound a sleeper as he looked, and his black-ops training took over. He sat up fast and pulled his pistol out for his bedside table's top drawer and cocked it before Sam had a chance to say a word. "Give me one reason not to shoot, and speak fast" Jack said, not a trace of sleepiness in his voice. "S-S-Sir" Sam managed to say "Its me, don't shoot". "Carter?" Jack said, trying to make out the figure standing in his bedroom doorway. "Yes Sir" she answerd. "Damn Carter" Jack said, putting his gun back in the drawer and turning his bedside lamp on "What the hell were you thinking? Sneaking into my house in the middle of the night like that, I could of shot you! What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Sam didn't say anything, she had just taken a quick glance at him when he had first turned the light on and saw he was wearing white boxers and no shirt. She just blushed and looked down, whishing the Asgard would abduct her NOW. Jack was still looking at her. "Carter, as your commanding officer, I demand you tell me what you are doing in my house right now!" "I just wanted to see you Sir" Sam said. "See me?" Jack said "Why would you want to see me in the middle of the night?" He was asking her a direct question and she had no way of advoiding it, she couldn't think of an excuse. "Because Sir, the truth is I have feelings for you, and I couldn't sleep wthout seeing you." While she was answering him, she looked him right in the eye and she saw his expression change and soften. "I'm sorry Sir, I know my statement was out of line, but you asked and that was the truth. Again I apoligize and I'm leaving now."

Sam turned to make her way down the hall, but stopped when she heard Jack's voice. "Carter" Jack said loudly. Sam turned and went back to his bedroom door. "Yes Sir?" she answerd. "Get over here" Jack said, motioning towards his bed. Sam slowly made her way through his room to his bed. "Sir?" she asked, standing right next to him. "Sam" Jack said "Come lay with me" He moved over and made room for her in his bed. Sam's whole mind was whirling, Oh God, Oh God he asked me to lay with him, he has no shirt on, he called me Sam. These thoughts were racing through her mind as she lowered herself into his bed. She layed with her back to him, to afraid to face him, afraid of what her expression might give away. "Oh Sam" Jack whispered from behind, "I'm so sorry". "Sorry, for what Sir?" "For making you admit...what you just admitted" "Well Sir, you had a right to know why I was in your house" "Yes, but I could tell by your face you didn't want to tell me, and I pulled rank on you. I'm so sorry Sam." She rolled over and looked at him, he looked sad, his beautiful brown eyes begging her forgiveness. "Oh Jack, there's nothing to forgive" Sam said, moving closer to him, hoping he wouldn't push her away. She didn't think she could take his rejection. Luckly, she didn't have to find out if she could or not, because he opened his arms to her, welcoming her to him. Sam all but threw herself into his arms, anticipating the warmpth of his embrace. He hugged her to him and she burried her face in his chest, loving the way the sparce hair tickled her. "Sam, I just want you to know, you can tell me anything you want, anything, anytime. You can trust me Sam. I'll never pull rank on you like that again. I swear Sam" Jack said, holding her close.

Sam couldn't believe it, Jack was actually holding her, telling her she could tell him anything, that she could trust him. She snuggled even closer to him "Jack" she murmerd from her cozy place, burried in his chest "There is nothing to forgive". "Oh thank God" Jack said, relief washing through him from the knowlage that she wasn't mad at him. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you" Sam said, her head still near him chest. "Anything Sam, anything" "I, its just, I care about you Jack" Sam said shyly. "I care about you too ya know" Jack replied. "Jack, well, I love you" Sam said. He was silent after she said it and the silence was akaward. Sam didn't know what to do, so she just stayed where she was. After what seemed like a long time Jack replied "I love you too Sam". All of a sudden Sam's world began to spin. Jack loved her. She was so happy, she didn't know what to do. She moved her head up and looked into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, a rich chocolate brown, dark and clouded with the emotion he felt for her. It felt so intamate to Sam, and she couldn't help it, she started to cry. "Sam baby" Jack said soothingly "Don't cry, what's wrong?" "Jack nothings wrong" Sam managed to choke out between sobs, "I just can't believe you love me, its, its, well overwhelming" She cried a little longer and Jack let her. She was surprised that she wasn't ashamed to cry in front of him. When she finished Jack propped himself up over her while she lay on her back and he began to kiss her tears away. He kissed his way all over her face, sprinkling her cheeks, chin, nose, even her eyelids with soft, sweet, comforting kisses that made Sam relax under him. When he reached her lips he paused and looked into her eyes. Hers were blue, the bluest he had ever seen. She was looking at him so lovingly, he felt like he was going to loose all control. He slowly lowerd his mouth to hers, taking his time so if she wanted to move away she could, he didn't want to force her. But suddenly she moved her head up and pressed her lips to his and she kissed him hard. He was surprised by the passion in the kiss and he eagerly returned it with everything he had.

Sam wasn't sure when the switch had come about but Jack had become the agressor and he was kissing her. It felt so right, his lips pressed to hers. He started to use his tounge and Sam opened her mouth and welcomed it eargerly. His tounge was warm and wet and she loved the feeling of it in her mouth. She welcomed his taste, masculine and something else she couldn't describe.

Jack stopped the kiss, comming up for much needed air and he looked down at Sam. She was beautiful. Her face was flushed slighly pink, her hair all toussled, her lips bright pink from his kisses. Jack couldn't help smiling as he looked at her. "What?" Sam asked, smiling back. He didn't answer at first, he just kept looking at her. Finally he spoke "Have I told you how beautiful you are Sam?" he asked, his voice husky with his love for her. Sam didn't know how to respond. "Come here Jack" she said, gently pulling at his shoulder, trying to get him to lay back down. He complied and lay beside her. They both just laid there on thier backs looking at the cealing, letting the idea of the kiss and what they had confessed sink in.

The scilence started to get akward, so Sam started to get up. "Ah, Ok, I guess I better get going, Sir..." she said as she got out of his bed and was making her way to the door. "Sam" she heard Jack say. She turned around and looked at him. God, was he geogeous, half sitting, half laying down the blankets down around his waist, showing off his magnificent chest. "Stay with me" he said so quietly she wasn't sure she heard him right, but she didn't care as she made her way back to his bed and he opened the covers for her. "Jack' she murmerd contently as she layed down with him. Jack had his arms open and Sam layed in his embrace, using his chest as a pillow. His chest was beautiful, he had broad shoulders, nice pecks, and chest hair that was sprinkled so evenly. Sam sighed contently as her face rested on his chest and she felt him breath. She put her head on his heart and listened to it beat, steadly, strongly, comfortingly in her ear. Jack put his arms around her and held her where she was, not wanting her to move. She was perfect where she was. Sam snuggled into him, drowning herself in his scent and feel and it was all so relaxing, she started getting sleepy. "Jack...I'm tired, do you thing I should..." "No" he said, calm and strong "Stay with me. Sleep Sam, sleep here with me, on me". "Are you sure I should? What about the regulations Sir?" "Screw regulations, just sleep Carter" Sam was so tired and laying here with his felt so right, she began to drift off to sleep. The last thing she heard was the steady beat of his heart and she felt satisfied and she slept in his strong arms.


End file.
